demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Micheal Young
Micheal Young 'is the Eldest son of Eros and the twin brother of Alexander Young , he is often known to be competative and very into training. He spends his time, trying to perfect his aim. Being the son of Eros, he is a perfectionist and loves almost all kinds of beauty. He is into art and music too. Biography Micheal Young was born on April 21, he was born ten minutes before his brother. After his birth, he lived with his mother for ten years before he decided to run away. At first it wasn't intentonal as they were just supposed to be sneaking out from the house to come back the next morning, but eventually they made their way to Arizona within the course of the night. Micheal took care of his younger brother and with that they began their first official quest. It was supposed to be a simple task of finding a Bane or an archers bow. It took Micheal and his brother three years to find the Bane with that, they drew attention from many people, cause a lot of heartache and became skilled demigods. They eventually made it into a group of demigods who were followers of Apollo, The Band of Archers. With them they learned how to use a bow and arrows and learned what it meant to be a demigod. Alongside each other they eventually made their way towards Camp Half-Blood. At the age of fourteen nearly fifthteen years of age, they made it to Camp, where they were given their second official quest, and by now Micheal had met their father once. They decided to keep together and stay at camp. Their second quest was for their father, Eros, who had a purposal. He eventually meet up with them again on Olympus and gave them a gift along with a heart felt smile. Micheal never really shows his affections towards his father, but he understands that Eros isn't half bad. Personality Micheal is often shown to be a very calm, brave and at times annoying person. He is very kind to the ladies, which leads many to be around him. He is brave venturing to any limits, calm always keeping a very solem look on his face almost like he doesn't care about problems. His brother is known as the opposite of him and they are often shown to be arguinng at least from Alex's perspective. Fatal Flaw It is unknown but, he is always calm and very careful about protecting everyone. He likes being out on adventures and quests, so he could be seeking his own death without any intention. He also likes taking the hard way rather than the easy way out, this could be the fact that in life there are no easy ways out. Appearance Micheal is described to have blonde hair, cropped back with a few strands heading forwards, with blue eyes that hold a lucid look into them. He is often seen sporting a white tee or his favorite green jacket unzipped showing off his abs. He is known to be holding an arrow at all times and also seems to have a calm look in his eyes. Micheal and his brother are twins, but when fan girls look at them, it's easy to tell who is who. When he is using his attraction powers, he looks like a chizzled god with marble blue eyes dirty blonde hair and no shirt, he is often seen sporting a pair of denims and reflects the things a girl would personally want to see a guy in. He could range anywhere form having grease covering his face to looking like an actor. Relationships Romance Clarissa Micheal and Clarissa were once a couple. When Clarissa became jealous that Micheal was becoming more of a celebrity than her, she broke up with him. Micheal doesn't think bad of her, but he realized then that she couldn't compete with him and after that they just became friends. He loved her once and thinks its irronic because she is a child of Aphrodite and she doesn't like all eyes on the person who's with her. Micheal thinks it's also funny that she tried to go out with his younger brother. Everly Micheal and her went out soon after Clarissa dumped him. At first, he didn't know they were dating because Everly never told him, but he did eventually stay with her after finding out. Micheal and Everly ended up going out for two years before breaking up, they ended their relationship on mutual terms and both still care deeply for each other's happiness. Family Alexander Young Micheal and Alexander are good brothers. They care for each other and work well with each other. They have their ups and downs but deep down they would always be there for each other. Micheal thinks his brother is a bit too rash and because of this, he takes up the leader as the eldest. Alexander doesn't admit it, but he looks up to Micheal as an older brother. Eros Micheal and Eros only met twice, and they didn't have the best of interaction. The first time was when Alexander was about to die. Eros came to Micheal offering him an antidote to make sure his son wouldn't die a pointless and sad death. The second time was on Olympus, they all don't think highly of each other, but Eros does care about his children. He thinks they are important in their own way and would love to see them become adults one day. Powers & Abilities *'ADHD: He is impuslive and indecisive. Because of this he is capable of being a ticking timebomb and capable of switching combat manuvers instantly because of his ADHD. He is capable of staying alive in combat and is one of the best defensive and offensive archers around. *'Dyslexia: '''He is labeled Dyslexic, but he calls it an inovatisionist, because he isn't capable of reading mortal languages well, but he is capable of reading any type of coding that is either ancient or requires a specific skill, this is one reason why he is good at reading Ancient Greek, Roman and Egyptian. Demigod Abilities *'Archery:' He is capable of trageting any object and defeat any one with only projectile based combat. His keen eye skills allow him to battle at a long range distance. *'Prowess in Battle: 'He is capable of battling in close peramiters due to his long time of fighting with his younger brother. He is good in any kind of battle and knows how to deal with any kind of enemy. *'Divine Wisdom: 'He is wise due to his interest in knowledge. He is capable of reading in many languages and knows how to converse in those languages as well. Micheal is very knowledgable and knows when to stop acting smart and when to have fun. He is known to be smart enough to relate to the children of Athena. *'Personification of Attraction: '''Like his father, he is capable of becoming what people consider sexually attractive. This causes many girls to fawn over him and think he is the most attractive guy they have every seen. Many girls at camp consider him to be the pinnicale of attraction, the daughters of Aphrodite also consider him to be a crowd pleaser and dislike his taking of their fans. Items & Weapons Items Antidote of Procreation This is an elixar that could heal any kind of illness, only the protogenoi know how to make this medicinal potion and are very picky about lending it out to mortals or even demigods. Eros has only been shown giving this antidote twice in time once for a mortal hero and again for his own son, Alexander. Dragon's Tooth A rare item that can be used to create a tough spear tip or even a sturdy blade. It is said to be tough enough to harm monsters but not strong enough to kill the perminantly. It's unknown how long they would be in the Underworld, but according to references it could be anything from a minute to a millenia. Weapons Arrows Micheal keeps a quiver filled with arrows to help him in combat. At first, he had ordinary arrows, but after his second meeting with his father, Eros, he obtained magical arrows that could explode, cause people to fall in love, and even cast an electrical net around his enemies. The arrows change depending on his nessecity for it. Bane of Phorpherus He obtained this on his second quest for Eros, his own father. With this he is capable of controling the power of the wind gods and his own father as well. He is well with it in combat but rarely uses it because of his fear of destroying it. He is capable of using it's powers once per day, so he would only use it once. Trivia *Micheal is the twin brother of Alexander *He is known as a good archer. *His last name is young because Eros is the god of Sexuality, he rarely looks old. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Eros Category:Greek Demigods Category:Twins